Regalo de Navidad
by agemoniobelen
Summary: UNA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD ES LO QUE TODOS PIENSAN AMISTAD, FAMILIA Y REGALOS, PERO PARA LOS CHICOS DE LA DCI VA A SER UN POCO DESCABELLADO


Regalo de Navidad

**holi es la primera vez que escribo uno en "M" no se si les guste **

**Advertencia: no acta para sencibles porque contiene esenas sexuales y pueden vomitar arcoiris si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenese**

**espero que no disfruten**

* * *

><p>La música sonaba en toda la sede de la DCI, festejando la víspera de navidad, cada uno de los equipos estaba completamente alegre, Ángel estaba en la pista de baile con Miss Aubrey, Boddie hablando y riendo con Maccoy, Dare, y Emilia, Taye y Mo estaban bailando, Lil´T en la sala de DJ hablando con la DJ hibrido hadadragón María, y mientras que Glitch estaba sentado medio dormido, hasta que sintió un toque en el brazo despertándolo y sorprendiéndolo.

Glitch: am… que… *mira bien* a… a… María jeje, que haces aquí? –dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza.

María lo mira: estabas dormido –dijo riendo

Glitch: yo? Dormido?, claro que no, como crees eso?, yo no estaba durmiendo –dijo un poco sonrojado, la DJ nada más lo mira con una sonrisa de medio lado

María: Glitch se que estabas dormido no tienes excusa que estés cansado –dijo riendo

Glitch: cariño detesto que hagas eso, porque tienes que leer mi mente, y si, si estoy cansado –dijo

María: yo no puedo leer mentes y ya es bastante que lo digo, nada más vine para acá y te vi dormido –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: a… pues… bueno… y Lil´T? –dijo cambiando de tema

María: hable con ella hace un rato y quise venir para acá –dijo

Glitch se empezó a sonrojar al escuchar eso –en … en… enserio… es decir bueno y porque querías ve… ve… venir? –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

María: am… bueno porque quería venir para acá es todo –dijo mirando a un lado y sonrojada

Glitch: ok, oye con que te manchaste el vestido? –dijo señalando al vestido blanco con morado felposo de la DJ

María: alto que? –dijo revisando el traje que llevaba puesto buscando la mancha –claro que no, no me man –fue interrumpida por un tierno y dulce beso que la sorprendió por parte del más joven bailarín de Hi-Def, Glitch envuelve sus brazos en la cintura de María, mientras que la susodicha envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Glitch, ambos estaban en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien más estaba hay.

Xx: oigan hagan eso en una habitación quieren –dijo una voz riéndose, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta y se separaron sonrojados cuando vieron de quien se trataba, Glitch se enfureció de ver a Ángel

Glitch: Ángel qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –dijo enfadado

Ángel: hay nada vine a ver por qué la DJ venia hacia acá, no me esperaba encontrarlos a los dos besándose y menos con un gafo como tu Glitch –dijo riendo

Glitch: Oye! Ya está de que me digas cuantas mierdas, pero ya basta –dijo enfadado

Ángel: vaya ya se enfadó el niñito –dijo riendo

Glitch: Ángel no me gusta que me llamen niño –dijo enojado, en eso un baso de agua volaba sobre la cabeza de Ángel, derramando el liquido sobre el.

Ángel: quien fue el graciosos que me mojo!? –dijo enojado, Glitch voltea a ver a María que se estaba riendo entre dientes.

Glitch se acerca a María –oye, que hiciste? –pregunto un poco asustado porque sabia que si Ángel se entera de que la DJ uso sus poderes la iba a gritar

María: solo un pequeño hechizo de levitación –dijo con una sonrisa

Glitch: María eso es peligroso, y a la vez genial –dijo en susurrando, María nada mas le sonríe –mmm… y si mejor nos vamos? –pregunto María en susurro, Glitch pensó un rato y asiente con la cabeza

Ambos jóvenes salen de la sala de fiesta y van caminando por el corredor del edificio, a mitad de camino Glitch se le acerca a María un poco, la DJ se da cuenta y se arre cuesta en el hombro de Glitch.

Glitch: oye una pregunta?, lo que hiciste fue peligroso e infantil, porque lo hiciste? –dijo mirándola

María: fácil no me gusto como te estaba tratando –dijo

Glitch: vaya es muy…am ya se que odias esa palabra pero es cierto eres tierna y mucho *voltea a verla* y no voy a dejar que otro chico te quiera apartar de mi –dijo

María: bueno eso es odio la palabra pero es muy tierno –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Glitch: bueno *mira el reloj* creo que es algo tarde que dices… si nos vamos –dijo guiñándole el ojo, la chica se sonrojo por lo que dijo Glitch y asiente

Ambos jóvenes siguen caminando hasta llegar a la última habitación que era la de la DJ, María y Glitch entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos con cerrojo

Glitch: ok cariño, que me dices si nos divertimos esta noche? –dijo abrazándola por detrás y besándole el hombro.

María se mordió el labio inferior con nervios –mmm… porque no, suena bien –dijo

Glitch: esa es mi princesa –con esas palabras le da un beso a la chica, ambos estaban en su burbuja disfrutando cada minuto que pasaba, en eso Glitch empieza a bajar sus besos al cuello de la chica dejando pequeños mordiscos y chupones en el, María se mordio el labio inferior al sentir los dulces labios de su osito en el cuello, en eso Glitch empezó a bajar sus manos de la cintura de María hasta llegar a sus piernas, hasta que.

Toc… toc… toc…

Xx: oye María sal la fiesta esta aquí afuera –dijo una voz femenina que al poco rato se va, ambos jóvenes suspiran frustrados y molestos.

Glitch: genial nos vinieron a arruinar la diversión –dijo susurrando al oído de la chica

María: *suspiro* yo no quiero que termine –dijo susurrando al oído del chico y besándolo

Glitch: ya lo se, yo tan poco quiero que termine –con esas palabras la vuelve a besar y poco a poco va aumentando su temperatura, Glitch en eso alza a María obligando a que envuelva sus piernas en la cadera del joven, llevándola hacia la cama aún sin deshacer el beso, al llegar la pone con cuidado y poniéndose sobre ella, entre besos y caricias la temperatura corporal empezó a incrementar, Glitch empezó a subir sus manos hasta llegar al cierre del vestido de María, empezando a bajarlo poco a poco, mientras que ella estaba desabrochándole la camisa que llevaba, hasta que.

Toc… toc… toc…

Xx: oye, María vas a salir y una pregunta?, mi bro Glitch esta hay con tigo? –dijo una voz masculina que ambos reconocen

Glitch: si Mo, estoy con ella –dijo con la voz un poco ronca, sentándose en la cama fastidiado

Mo: ok? Y que están haciendo hay, los dos solos? –pregunto con picardía.

Glitch: Mo ya por favor! –dijo enojado, María miro a Glitch con preocupación

Mo: jajaja, solo juego hermano no te enojes, ya me voy, ah! Y se cuidadoso con María –dijo antes de marcharse, Glitch estaba completamente enojado porque cada vez que trataban con su "juego" los interrumpían

María: Glitch estas bien? –pregunto algo preocupada, el chico la mira confundido

Glitch: am… si porque preguntas? –dijo, la chica nada mas lo mira –María estoy bien enserio no te preocupes –dijo antes de volverla a besar, en eso Glitch deslizo el vestido de María hasta tirarlo al suelo dejando a la chica en ropa interior y sujetador, mientras que la susodicha deslizo la camisa del joven bailarín hasta tirarla al suelo, en eso María empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Glitch logrando tirarlo al suelo dejando al muchacho en sus boxers, en eso Glitch tumba a María en la cama poniéndose sobre ella, ambos jóvenes se separan por falta de oxigeno, Glitch miraba a su princesa "_es tan linda y cariñosa, tengo miedo de lastimarla o que alguien mas me la quiera rebatar" _pensó el.

María: cariño que tienes? –pregunto preocupada mirando a su príncipe

Glitch: no, no es nada *suspira* tengo miedo de lastimarte y no quiero acerté daño, si algo te pasara jamas, jamas me lo perdonaría –dijo con tristeza

María: Glitch te amo, no te preocupes estaré bien enserio –dijo besándole la mejilla

Glitch: yo también te amo mi princesa, sin ti mis días siempre serian grises, tu eres la luz que ilumina mi camino, tu ojos, tu sonrisa, tu manera de ser, eres la única chica que me vuelve loco, y me mataría si te apartan de mi –con esas palabras la besa y esta vez la DJ que esta del joven bailarín, Glitch empezó a acariciarle los muslos de la chica haciendo que un suave gemido saliera de los labios de la DJ, mas besos y caricias fueron aumentando en cada minuto que pasaba y con eso los gemidos en par de ambos jóvenes, Glitch empezó a subir las manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar al sujetador desabrochándolo y tirándolo al suelo, poniéndose sobre la joven hibrido.

Glitch: María… yo no traje… protección creo que tenemos que frenar lo que estamos haciendo –dijo apenado

Xx: no creo que sea necesario –dijo una voz femenina que los sobresalto, cuando ambos jóvenes miraron se dieron cuenta que Lima estaba enfrente

Glitch: Li…Li…Lima como entraste aquí? –dijo sorprendido

Lima: tengo una copia de la llave y Mo dijo que no los molestaran y que tenían "algo" muy importante –dijo sonriendo –y además Rasa supo que los dragones en otras palabras tus parientes María nos enviaron que tenias que aparearte con un dragón y Rasa y yo nos asustamos por eso porque eres pequeña y el candidato es mayor que tu –añadió, María quedo en estado de shock

Glitch: como es la cosa, a ella ningún otro chico dragón o lo que sea la va a tocar! -dijo sorprendido y enojado

Lima: ya calma, y sigan con lo suyo –dijo antes de retirarse

María: Glitch ya me estoy asustando –dijo mirándolo

Glitch: no te preocupes, también estoy asustado es la primera vez que hago esto –dijo abrazándola

María: te amo mi osito –dijo besándolo

Glitch: y yo a ti mi conejita –con eso la vuelve a besar, Glitch fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica, chupando los haciendo que soltara algunos gemidos

María: agh… Gli… Gli… Glitch –dijo acariciándole la cabeza, Glitch empezó a subir las manos de los muslos de la chica hasta su ropa interior empezándola a bajar hasta lograr tirarla al suelo, María bajo sus manos hasta llegar a los boxers empezándolos a bajar hasta tirarlos al suelo, en eso Glitch miro a María

Glitch: estas lista mi princesa –dijo con la vos algo ronca

María: estoy lista mi osito –dijo poco débil

Glitch se colocó entre las piernas de la chica introduciendo dos dedos en su área privada, mientras que María se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gritar dejando escapar una lagrima de dolor

Glitch: cariño estas bien? – dijo preocupado, la chica asintió con la cabeza, el muchacho siguió con lo que hacía, introduciendo esta vez su área privada en la de la DJ, empezando a mover la cadera de arriba abajo haciendo que María empezara a soltar gemidos placenteros

María: Gli… Gli… Glitch … agh… por… por favor … mas rápido –dijo casi en susurro

Glitch: lo que quieras mi conejita –dijo obedeciendo a la chica, aumentando el movimiento que tenia, pasando un rato y ambos jóvenes terminaron agotados Glitch se acostó al lado de María, mientras que ella ponía la manta.

Glitch: feliz navidad mi conejita –dijo besándole la frente

María: feliz navidad mi osito que descanses –dijo besándole los labios antes de quedar profundamente dormida, Glitch la abrazo acercándola mas el.

Glitch: tu también descansa amor –dijo susurrando para quedar profundamente dormido

continuara...

* * *

><p>espero que les alla gustado y actualisare y tambien las que me falta por actualisar tambien<p>

oki aqui se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye :)...;)


End file.
